The Night Before Christmas
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: It was the night before christmas, and all through the wood, not an outlaw was stirring, not even a Much. Their swords had been layed by their beds with care, with hope that The Sheriff and Gisborne would never be there.
1. The Night Before Christmas

**Authors ****Note :**** The story doesn't have much to do with the summary, apart from the fact one chapter is set on The Night Before Christmas, but the rhyme popped into my head so….**

Part 1 – The Night Before Christmas.

"Come on Much…hic…stay up…hic…late. Have some ale, it's…hic…Christmas." A drunk Robin coaxed his friend.

"Robin your completely drunk, all of you are and…"

"I'm…hic…not," At Djaq's comment everyone but Much burst out laughing.

"Just let me get some sleep," Much muttered.

"No way, I mean…hic…your outnumbered…hic…" Robin objected, grinning madly and stumbling towards Much.

"You stink," Much exclaimed, "I'll be back later, when you lot have gone to sleep and I don't have to listen to the drunken rambles of my friends." And with that Much stalked off into the woods, cursing under his breath.

Pausing until Much was out of earshot, Robin asked, "Do you think we fooled him?" the others nodded, "Come on, let's go and apologize, hopefully he won't be too angry."

The obviously 'un-drunk' outlaws got up and silently followed Much into the trees, after an hour they'd lost track of Much and were completely lost.

"What now?" John asked, shivering.

"Not being funny but we're either going to be killed by the outlaws that live in this part of the woods, because if any of you hadn't noticed we've come out unarmed," the outlaws looked around in dismay and Allan's next comment didn't make them feel any better. "Or we're going to die of hypothermia."

"Cheery," Will joked, and the rest of them gave a nervous laugh, clumping together keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

"We'd better go back," Djaq said the first sensible thing that evening.

"What about Much?" Robin replied.

"We've got no chance of finding him now, we go back." John's low grumble made the gangs final decision, as they retraced their steps back to camp.


	2. Christmas Day

**Ok, I know this chapter isn't very historically correct, but I just thought I would be nice for them all to have presents!** **Enjoy….**

Part 2 – Christmas Day.

As the gang stumbled into camp at first light Much jumped up shouting, "Where have you been?"

"We went looking for you," Robin groaned.

"I came straight back," Much said and then grinned, "Well at least I'm not going to have a headache all Christmas day."

"Neither are we, we were just winding you up," Allan laughed, "Your just to sensitive Much."

"Oh," Much looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes for a moment, "Lets open our presents!"

Everyone rolled there eyes, and got out their presents.

Being outlaws they couldn't all get everyone presents, so they had decided that one pair of outlaws would exchange presents, so that everyone would get one.

Robin and Much, Will and Djaq and John and Allan were the pairings, and they all handed out their presents, and Much managed to rip the brown paper off his first.

"Wow! Thank you Master," Much stared down in awe at the recipes and cooking utensils he had been given, all engraved with his name.

"That's ok, I just wish I could get this open," Robin chuckled, struggling with his present.

Djaq opened hers to find a beautifully carved pendant, in the shape of a 'D', from Will, who blushed when she gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Will got a whole new set of carpenters tools from Djaq, and started to use them right away.

John got a new coat from Allan and Allan got some playing cards, John knew he liked to gamble.

Robin was still struggling with his wrapping, "How did you wrap this Much," he laughed.

"Give it here," his friend said, and together they pulled off the paper, ad it went flying across the camp to reveal a wooden box.

Carefully Robin lifted the lid, "Wow!"

Inside was a sword, its sheath black and gold, Robin carefully picked it up, and took the weapon out of its cover. The blade was solid, unscratched, steel, and it gleamed in the sunshine. The hilt of the sword was plated with silver and a gold 'RH' was proudly molded onto the handle.

"Much, where did you get this?" everyone was staring at the weapon in awe.

"Well, I talked to a few people and I…." Much managed before his friend gave him a big hug.

"Thank you my friend."

"You're welcome master."

Robin proudly attached his sword to his belt and grinned, "Who wants to go and ruin the Sheriff and Gisbornes Christmas?"


	3. A Christmas They'll Never Forget

Part 3 – A Christmas They'll Never Forget.

The outlaws snuck through the castle, they had climbed up the back wall and knocked all the guards unconscious to get in, but still had no idea what they were going to do when they got to the great hall or how they would ruin the festivities.

"Right, I've come up with an idea," someone said, and everyone turned to Robin, expecting him to be the one to finally have come up with a plan.

Robin was looking in completely the other direction, and behind them Much coughed, "I've got an idea." He said, raising his eyebrows as thy all turned warily to listen.

"We go in, cover up our faces with our hoods, we'll go in two groups, Will, Robin and I in one and Djaq, Allan and John in the other…"

"I'll go on my own," Robin interrupted, "I need to deliver a present."

Much sighed, "Fine just Will and I, we'll go around to the front table, reveal ourselves, an fight out way out."

"Not being funny Much but isn't that kind of pointless," Allan pointed out.

A guards came along the corridor and the outlaws jumped out, silencing him in seconds.

"You're distraction will give me time to talk to Marian, and instead of just fighting our way out we'll grab the Sheriff and force everyone to give us their valuables." Robin answered, his eyes shinning, and his heart beating fast with adrenaline.

"Don't we need better clothing though," Will asked.

"Let's go and find some," Robin grinned and they headed into the hall, dragging out five men and a women, unconscious without anyone noticing, "Will this do Will?" Robin asked him.

They came out five minutes later dressed in the finest clothing.

"This is horribly itchy," Allan complained loudly, which earned a 'shhhh' from everyone else.

"I hate wearing dresses," whispered Djaq, emerging from the room she had changed in wearing a beautiful, deep red, dress.

"Come on, let's go and make this Christmas a Christmas they'll never forget," Robin's eyes sparkled playfully, and Much groaned, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy this.


	4. Merry Christmas

Part 4 – Merry Christmas!

Robin and the gang split up as soon as they entered the hall, Will, Djaq, Allan and John gazing in awe at the lavishly made-up hall, but Much and Robin didn't spare a glance, having been to a party like this before.

Will and Much stood on the left side of the Sheriff's table, talking in hushed voices, keeping their heads low.

At the other side John, Djaq and Allan were glancing wearily around, unhappy at their lack of cover and getting more agitated every second.

Robin walked up behind Marian and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, happy to see her delighted face when she saw him.

"Merry Christmas, hide this," he pressed a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire and two diamonds delicately placed onto the front into her hand. "Don't give it back to me in a minute."

Marian looked confused as Robin planted a kiss on her cheek, but understood as Much put a sword to the Sheriff's throat and shouted, "If everyone will please hand over their valuables without a fuss no-one will be hurt."

The nobles all glared at the Sheriff and one by one they handed their things to he gang, who Robin had joined after a quick goodbye.

"Right, if you please, we'll go then," Robin grinned.

"Not so fast," Gisborne drew his sword and placed it in front of the outlaw's neck, grabbing him by his collar. "Not so cocky now, are we Hood?" Gisborne grinned and all the outlaws looked crestfallen, frozen into place.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched," Robin grinned and taking advantage of the man's momentary slip up he jumped forward ready for action, "Come on!" he shouted to the rest of the gang.

The guards ran forward, and the Sheriff put his head in his hands not able to watch as each of his guards fell within thirty seconds.

"Merry Christmas Vaisey. " Robin shouted to the angered Sheriff before he and the gang disappeared through the door, laughing.

**The end. I hope you enjoyed it, that story was just a bit of Christmassy fun! Hope your all ready for the Christmas Eve post-a-thon. (See socksycherry's story 'Stuck, the sequel, for more details'.) **


End file.
